ION FAQ
ION FAQ Please use this page to add all info for the ION faq only. A Micron FAQ exists too.Micron FAQ ---- Is there a Librarian/Editor for the ION? Yes, there is, but for the PC only. The Librarian section allows you to assemble/rearrange banks of patches and send them to the ION using MIDI-Ox. The Editor section, (which is not real time), allows you to view and edit all ION patch parameters. Find the Librarian/Editor here:- ↵http://groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/files/Paul%27s%20Stuff/Ion_Librarian_Editor.zip Find MIDI-Ox here:- http://www.midiox.com/ ---- There is also a graphical program editor for the Ion/Micron. It works on any platform after you've installed Perl. https://sites.google.com/site/ralphgonz/music-micron ---- What is the best settings to use for midi ox to send sysex to the ION? 1. MIDI Connections (Maybe obvious to some, but midi in goes to out and out to in):- ION in_midi to PC out_midi, ION out_midi to PC in_midi 2. Setting the ION to upload OS Hold panel active buttons a and d down, then turn on the ION Ensure 1 (receive software) is selected by using the clear encoder knob Press ok You should see a bar window... waiting for OS 3. Open Midi-ox Options (Pull-down menu) Midi Devices - here make sure you have chosen what midi device you have hooked to the ION... High-light both in and out. Options Make sure Pass Sysex is checked Options Make sure Midi Filter is checked and everything else is un-checked View Sysex (If Sysex window is not visible) Command Window Load File (then select the sysex file you want to send to the ION) You should now see the loaded sysex file, they all start off with F0 and end in F7, If you don't see this, you don't have the whole update. Sysex (Pull-down menu in Sysex window) Configure Low Level Input Buffers - Size=256 Low Level Input Buffers - Num=16 Low Level Output Buffers - Size=256 Low Level Output Buffers - Num=16 Low Level Output Buffers - Delay=60 Check Delay after f7 and set to 60 Milliseconds Check Fill Display Window as bytes come in (optional) Check show F0-F7 in colored text (optional, but can be helpful) Nothing else checked 4. Send Sysex to the ION Command Window (Pull-down menu) Send Sysex The Operating System update should take about 3 minutes... You will see a bar in your PC moving and the ION bar counting. When it is finished, the ION resets itself. To check OS has been updated, turn the ION off, hold the panel active a and d. The OS version number is shown in the ION's display window. Close midi-ox after the ION is done. ---- Is there some sort of "panic button" or "all stop" to cancel all sound from ion? Press the Home Button twice in quick succession, and all sounds will stop. ---- Patch uploading and downloading midi ox settings Patch uploading and downloading midi ox settings Ring Modulator Ring Mod ---- Where can Instrument Definitions for Cakewalk, Sonar, MusE or Cubase be found? Find them here :- http://groups.yahoo.com/group/alesis-ion/files/DAW%20files/ NOTE You will need a Yahoo! ID to access these files. ---- How do I see the credits? At the main screen, press the "home" and "red bank" buttons together. ---- How can I prevent "ghost editing" from happening? If your Ion has a tendency to ghost edit itself, you can prevent that by clicking the compare button. That will actually "lock" the front panel out (except for the mod wheels, naturally). Of course you'll have to hit that compare button again if you want to allow tweaking in real time. There is also an option in the global menu on the first page called "lcd mode jump" that will prevent the screen from jumping to the parameter being tweaked when set at "edit only". BUT if a knob changes value on its own, the screen won't change but the actual value of that parameter WILL. That's when the "compare button" tip mentioned above might come in handy. How to enter in diagnostic mode? Power up Ion while holding down PAGE < and > PAGE buttons. This brings the Ion into diagnostic mode. Verify that the text “ diagnostic” appears at the very top of the LCD. Navigate with PAGE < and > PAGE